The Captain and Me
by ThatWriterGirl1
Summary: Love Action War . I love the Avengers come be apart of the story in your point of view. your life
1. Chapter 1

''And I will be here for you very step of the way…(musical improve)…And I will always love you and I will always love…..you..'' You sang aloud into the astonished crowd. They clapped so loud that you couldn't hear your self think…You were wearing a knee length dress that flattered your hips and curves as well as your chest. You wore a jet black dress belt around your skinny waist. But was that really so bad ? You noticed the Avengers in the cafe you currently just sang at. Every single one seemed to be mesmerized by your voice. You never thought you would be singing here today. Or anywhere in that matter. You always knew you were a good singer but not this good. Since you saw Steve Rogers you wanted to play an older song like hmmm like foot loose oh yes! Foot loose ! You whispered to the band and glanced at Steve he looked at you in confusion but excitement. The band started playing the intro to footloose and Tony and Steve quickly realized what the song was. Tony begged pepper '' Please please come dance pep this is only the best song invented in the universe do it for your Genius Husband please ?'' Pepper sighed and said'' Alright Tony but If I get tired then I'm sitting..'' Tony yelled '' Yessssssss!'' and pumped his fists in the air. Pepper and Tony had been married for about 7 months it seemed to be going great. As the intro neared its end Natasha and Clint soon joined in. After all even master assassins need to have some fun. Then soon Thor and Jane even Darcy and her boyfriend. Steve watched them gather into a group and begin to get ready to dance. He looked almost sad….sitting there all alone. Right before the intro ended you told one of your lead pianist to lead the song. You hopped off the stage and walked up confidently to Steve and asked '' Captain would you like to dance?'' The widest grin set on his face '' ear to ear'' you thought. Steve replied '' Why yes, yes I would and you could call me Steve if you want..'' You smiled and your face blushed bright pink. He took your hand and led you to the floor. As soon as you got there the music started Again. The lyrics came '' Been workin' so hard been punchin' my card, eight hours for what?, Oh tell me what I got, I've got this feeling that times' still holding be down, I'll hit the ceiling Or else I'll tear up this town, Now I gotta cut loose! Footloose! Kick off your Sunday shoes! Please louise, pull me off of my knees, Jack get back, C'mon before we crack, Lose your blues Everybody cut Footloose!'' After the first chorus you noticed how light Steve was on his feet, he was an amazing dancer. You are too you have a natural talent for dancing. As the song drew to a close you felt amazing you never thought you would to dance ''Footloose'' with Captain America oops I meant Steve. The song ended you drew in long deep breaths then Steve said something.'' That was amazing you're an amazing dancer '' your heat raced has you couldn't inhale enough air then Steve said '' your heart is racing are you okay ?'' Steve asked concerned about you he furrowed his eyebrows… You said '' I'm…I'm fi..'' but before you got to say it you fainted on the floor. As you are out you think ''oh come on I could have kissed Captain America dangit uggh Steve..'' Your eyes flutter open as Steve checks your pulse he yells'' She's Alive Tony stop freaking out..'' Your way to tired to move so you smile whole heartedly and hope that it will make up for your faint.. He looks at you and says'' ignore them are you okay ?'' you reply '' Yeah I'm fine I just wasn't really breathing..'' He looks concerned again and Tony walks over and says '' Jarvis scanned you it says : _ female age:20 Job: Singer/dancer/Special agent. Prognosis: shortness of breath excessive rapid heartbeat. This caused low oxygen levels and caused body to temporarily shut down.. cause:unkown.'' As soon as Tony said ''Special Agent'' everyone was instantly intrigued well except Steve he was already intrigued earlier. Steve helped you to your feet and all of the Avengers tried to talk to you. It was extremely hectic. Steve could feel your heartbeat increasing again so he lead you outside to a quiet place to talk. As soon as you got their Steve let you breath and take a break. About 5 minutes later he said '' You're a special agent? For what agency?'' It take you a moment to decide if you should tell him or not but you decide to anyways. You say '' I work for S.H.E.I.L.D Agencies. You might have heard of it …'' Steve said'' I have why haven't I seen you in the Stark building ?'' he said.'' Well I'm one of their best agents so I'm always on duty. I've only been t the Stark building a few times on my first day and training. I was exactly what they needed.. the deployed me immediately. I helped lock Loki up is Asgard..'' Steve looked at you deep into your eyes deep into your broken soul and kissed you, passionately, gently, and sweetly. You didn't object either you kissed him back with the same gestures. Thats when Darcy walked out and saw you two kissing she said as she baked away awkwardly '' Umm this is Awkward..'' You two both turned to Darcy who was already gone. You turned back to each other. Steve heard his name being called and he slipped you a piece of paper walked up and left. You opened the paper it said .''Dear _ please meet me at Stark towers at Midnight I would really love it sincerely Steve Rogers.'' You smiled you had to meet him. You went home showered, ate some food, put on your required Special Agent uniform in case you were needed. The suit was skin tight and hugged all the right angles of her body. You let your wild hair hang loose over your shoulders. It was 11:30 It was time to leave. 


	2. The Stark Tower

You got to the start building at immediately knew where Steve would be on the roof. Of coarse you didn't go the traditional way, you climbed up the side of the building. Once you got up to the roof you saw Steve. Your quick assassin skills make you quiet even when you don't mean to doesn't see you even though he's super human. You walk up behind him and say'' I guess I'm the only one who can sneak up on Captain America..'' He turns around swiftly to see you he looks at your body and then what your wearing he smiles and says..'' I guess you are'' You smile gently and walk say '' so why did I met you here?'' Steve says '' I wanted to talk get to know you more I guess...''

You blush slightly you are so glad that its dark outside so he can't see your pink cheeks.''Well this seems like a good start I guess..'' You say mocking his unsureness. He doesn't remeber the last time that he he sure do like you if you make him laugh. Steve didn't even laugh for Peggy Carter. He asks you a question''So how long have you been on your own (your name)'' You put your head down and think of the last time you saw your family then you say'' Well for starters Mom was a drunk and Dad left when I was 5. I couldn't wait to get away from everything...So I left home when I was 16 I came to new york hoping to find a job and make a living I walked into the Stark building and made my way to the off limits is when Phil walked up and took me trained me and loved me. I started as an Agent when I was 17 I worked my way to the top..I'm the best Agent they have well besides was the best he always will he died at the hands of Loki I went oblivious I quit for a while and found Music I found my voice and dance..I came back When I was 18. 2 years later here we are...'' Steve looked at you the whole time you were have learned to block your emotions out you rarely ever cry. Steve told you his then said''I guess we know each others stories lets start from there...'' Steve stepped closer and put his hand on your cheek and kissed forcefully this time, he was not hesitant. You refused to believe all the stories about the Captain being a hopeless romantic as you were kissing him. His hands moved down your shoulders to your thought could she get anymore.. perfect. He gently walked you up against the wall on the roof and kissed you softer. He pulled back and said '' I think I'm in love with you'' Steve smiled genuinely and kissed you more.


	3. Deselation

''You two do know that I have security cameras all over my building right…even on my roof''' Tony gave you a smirk.'' I looked at the footage.'' Captain then said ''Jealous are you ?'' Tony laughed and said '' No I've got pepper but I wish she would wear that skin tight suit you have on (your name)'' You glared at Tony and he said '' Okay Okay sheesh..(your name)..'' Then you said '' Hey Tony you better..'' You didn't finish your words because he wasn't listening. Since you were now in the Avengers as another assassin Fury called everyone to the meeting room. You sat down next to Steve and waited for everyone to pile in. You saw Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, and Thor. Then Fury came in he walked up to the front and started telling us about our mission. When fury was done Tony started arguing with Fury about weather or not They could put camera in the meeting room. Bruce sat there quietly on his phone. Natasha was probably thinking of ways to hurt Tony. Clint was inspecting his fore arms for some reason. Thor was banging his fists on the table asking why he couldn't have anymore pop tarts. Steve was staring at the table. You were just looking at everyone. Then you decided to hush everyone so you took your phone and group texted everyone it said '' Hush up Tony there is absolutely no way we are getting cameras in here. Thor you can eat pop tarts later. Natasha I'm with you on hurting Tony. Clint what are you doing? It doesn't matter just quiet..'' Everyone's phone bleeped and they looked at it and shut up. Then Clint said '' I was inspecting my veins ..'' You gave him your ''you're an idiot face.''

Fury said '' You are dismissed.'' Everyone got up and walked out. They were going to suit up. They walked down to the suiting rooms. You had to go get Loki again because he got out of prison. When you got to the suit room you got your guns and such. Everyone boarded the plane and Fury went over the plan for the 5th time. You and Natasha were sneaking into where Loki was. Clint and Tony were going to try and distract Loki to get his attention away from killing another 80 million people. Finally Thor, Bruce, and Captain were going to get Loki under control. You whisper to Steve quietly and say '' So what's really gonna happen..'' Steve said '' If your worried about it then just stick by me … and just basically what he said unless Loki decides to take a hostage…'' You didn't think of that what if he took you … Suddenly you must have had a terrified look on your face because Steve said '' y/n are you okay … just breathe.'' You listened to his calming voice. Then you said '' I'm sorry .. I was just never mind..'' You felt stupid. Steve said '' I was just what ?'' You decided to tell him because you knew he wouldn't leave you alone. You said '' I was just thinking what if Loki took me….'' Steve looked at you and lifted your chin and said '' He won't he will have to kill me first..'' You smiled and kissed him. Tony then said '' Ohh I forgot I have to show everyone the footage ..'' Ohhh no. Not this. Tony pulls up a hologram and played the footage. First it had Steve standing alone and then you silently climbing the tower Then you getting on the roof. Steve still didn't notice. Then you say '' I guess I'm the only one can sneak up on Captain America. You know what happens next but you stand up walk over to Tony and twist his should backward until he's whimpering. You say '' If you don't turn this off I will personally tell Pepper the will handle it…'' Tony said '' Okay Okay oww..''

But it was too late they heard saw the make out session and everything … Then Captain said ''If you dare say a word to fury anyone then you might not wake up tomorrow..'' You sat back down and everyone was silent. Fury came back in and said we are about to deploy. Everyone gets out of their seats and jumps out of the stick with Natasha a does what she sneak in and see Loki with the frost giants. Then Tony and Clint come distract Loki and then Thor,Cap, and Bruce come. They defeat Loki and put him back in prison. But before they do Loki grabs you he grabs your hair and drags you to where he is. You start screaming and then Loki takes his hand and chokes you. Everyone was yelling for him to stop Thor and Captain try to fight its useless. You are about to pass out when you remember something you have knives. You grab one and stab Loki in his leg. He screams and hits you with his staff. You are out. You can barely breath your airways are still clogged. Everyone gets Loki and transports him to Asgard then they put him a more secure prison. Steve ran to you and saw that you still weren't breathing because Loki had squeezed it so hard that you still couldn't breath. He gave you mouth to mouth and you started breathing. Deep purple bruises set in all around your neck. And where Loki hit her in the head. You knew something bad was going to happen…

You board the plane and Fury says great first day to you. You just sit back down next to Steve. No body talked at all. When you got back to the Stark tower you immediately went to your room. Steve knocked a few times but you said you were fine. You still never cried you haven't cried in 4 years. You weren't about to stop. Finally you let Steve in and you talked about what happened. He comforted you. He loved you. You loved him. You fell asleep in Steve's arms. You woke up snuggled against him chest with his arms wrapped around you. Steve opens his eyes and pulled a tiny black box out of his pocket. He says '' Y/N look at me beautiful.'' When you did the box was opened. Steve said'' Will you marry me y/n ?'' Your eyes filled with tears and you cried for the first time in 4 years. You hugged Steve and said ''yes I will'' then you giggled as he slipped the shiny rock on your finger. You moved closer and said '' We are getting married Captain America and y/f/n'' you said. Captain said '' wait you need a super hero name!'' You think long and hard and then say '' Deselo'' Steve looks at you and says '' where did that come from ?'' You sigh and say ''it comes from the word ''desolation'' meaning a state of complete emptiness or destruction.. ''Steve furrows his eyebrows and says '' you are not empty or destructive y/n I love you..'' Steve kisses you. Some more. And then Steve says ''Okay Deselo lets go'' You get up take a shower and do your hair this time you put it up. Time for the next mission. But at least your not doing it have your fiance Steve Captain America. Rogers…. Y/n/Rogers. Mrs. Captain America


	4. The minions

You and Steve walk out and walk into the Avengers meeting room. You sit down right next to Steve and place your hands on the table. Natasha notices the ring right away and takes out her phone. She sends you a text it says ''Whats that big rock on your finger.. Oh wait I know STEVE PROPOSED ! ''you smile and send'' He proposed this morning when I woke up. :) DON'T TELL ANYONE !'' Natasha replied ''I Won't I promise we are assassin sisters and best friends'' You smiled and put the phone down. It didn't say anything. The mission was to wipe any existing of Loki's workers of the face of the are dismissed and head to the suit room. You whisper to Steve''Natasha guessed she the only one. I promise the rest are completely clueless..'' You guys decided on getting married as soon as possible within a week. Or after the mission witch means that you would have to tell everyone on the jet, I mean you are getting married at the end of the mission why not? You feel a tad uncomfortable when you are saying that. Steve replies Okay I'll start it said ''I have an announcement to make everyone..'' Everyone's voices faded as they turned to Steve. ''y/n and I are getting married'' It took a while for them to process what he just said. Then Thor finally said'' We shall feast in Asgard after the wedding !'' Then the tension left the room and people were so happy for you! Tony said'' I knew it ! Ha'' When Natasha yells'' I will help you pick out your dress !'' You smile and start talking to Natasha about the bridesmaid dresses and stuff. Steve then says ''I never did get girl talk.. ''Tony laughs and says ''No one gets girl talk just another mystery of the woman.'' Fury walks back In the room and everything goes silent.

Every one started stick with you get to the ground you and Steve run to box cars in front of the ware says'' I'll go first you follow and back me up..'' You reply '' Roger that..'' both of you snicker quietly. He had his cute ''Lets do this face''on. Steve then ran to the corner of the door silently you followed were many many workers. You two wait there until you see Clint and Thor on the roof. Clink breaks the glass and they fall through the roof . Thor starts fighting. Clint starts shooting. Captain goes in and starts fighting. You wait for Nat to come with Bruce and then we all go in. You are dodging and throwing punches. Natasha seems to be taunting her victim. Steve is throwing punches and ramming with his shield. Bruce is smashing! Everyone seemed to have been preoccupied because more guys came in from the back and grabbed you. You took your knife out and started swinging but its useless. They drag you into another room and one of them says ''Our master Loki told us you tell you that he is coming for you..'' Horror filled your mind. You stood up and stabbed the talker. Then you did a back handspring layout and knocked out the guys next to you.. There's only one of the Avengers are watching you. You take out a smoke bomb and blow can't see you but you can see him. All the avengers can see is the guy getting the life punched out of him. When the last guy drops to the ground. You walk out of the smoke like the true assassin you are and owned that moment. Every Avenger now knows what you are capable of. Steve then said'' I'm getting married to her..'' With a mesmerized look on his face. You smirk and walk out.

When everyone gets back to the plane Tony says '' Man If y/n is like that when she's fighting then what Is she like...'' Steve knows what Tony is about to say he quickly responds and says '' Shut is Stark its none of your business..'' You are so glad nobody was watching you blush ferociously. Steve saw you and but didn't say anything. He couldn't wait to marry you. You would be his tomorrow. tomorrow. On the way back to base Everyone is talking you guys are bonding. For a while you and Natasha talk about the wedding. Like whether the wedding dress should be strapless, or if the brides maids dresses were going to be read white and blue…But then you thought. Wait. I don't have anybody… You turned to Steve and whispered '' I don't have anybody…'' He whispered back ''mean either'' He smiles and says '' We have the avengers and each other y/n, they are our family now..'' You kiss him lightly and carry on with the wedding talk. Mean while Steve is talking to Bruce about the whole wedding thing and how confusing it is and what not. '' Yeah I know weddings need a venue what about the food?'' Steve said.

Thor then said '' I will bring you to Asgard we will feast there Captain…'' You turn and listen in to what they are saying. Then you smile because its cute that Steve is confused.

Everyone gets back to base. You say your good nights and then head off to sleep. Steve crashes with you because you both are so tired. You had your head on his chest and you were cuddled up against his side. He had is strong and gentle hands wrapped around your torso. You fell asleep thinking of tomorrow. Tomorrow you would be his.


End file.
